In recent years, there has been a tremendous growth in the manufacture and sale of containers, particularly decorative containers for receiving and holding objects, such as gift objects. One form of such containers is a decorative bag that is adapted to receive a gift item, which eliminates the need to place the items in separate boxes that are usually subsequently wrapped with gift wrapping paper. Instead, gift items may be “wrapped” in the bag and hidden from view using such items as tissue paper, confetti, bag stuffing, shredded ribbons, and the like. Typically these decorative or gift bags have ornamental designs on their surface containing indicia relating to a season, event or in some way relevant and/or endearing to the intended recipient of the gift.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0092958 to Lusk discloses a hanger for the hanging and display of novelties and articles which are usually hung from the interior rearview mirror or rearview mirror support post of an automobile. The demountable hanger includes an inverted hook assembly located at the top of the hanger, wherein the hook provides a means for suspending the hanger from the horizontal support post, and wherein the support post is supporting the rearview mirror from the automobile windshield. A plurality of attachment means is located along and above the bottom of the hanger, wherein the attachments are comprised of inverted U-shaped tab members, and wherein such members are adapted to hang a plurality of novelties therefrom.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0173600 to Morris discloses a device for suspending and supporting various items including ice cubes or the like in common ice chests. The device is comprised of an assembly of components including flexible fabric that is supported at its borders by a rigid frame or elastic frame, which is then attached to the ice chest with mounting components that are installed by the consumer or molded to the ice chest body during manufacturing. Items are placed on top of the fabric located at or near the top of the ice chest preventing the items from failing to the bottom of the ice chest where they may be damaged.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0010574 to Prescott discloses a gift bag hanger including a hooking portion, a body, and at least one flap to display gift bags or similar items on a merchandise rack. The hangers may have one or more flaps to maintain the gift bag in the closed position. When the hanger has one flap, the hanger is attached to one side of the gift bag, and the flap engages the opposite side of the bag. By closing the bag, the flap provides enhanced support and stability for the bag. When the hanger has more than one flap, it can be attached to one side of the gift bag using one flap, and a second flap can engage the opposite side of the bag to keep it closed.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0233347 to Turvey et al. discloses a two-piece hanger for hanging a bag filled with contents without puncturing the bag that holds the bag between the two pieces with a cleat-and-groove connection. The hanger includes a hanger piece for hanging from a support and a clamping piece that is removably attachable to the hanger piece. The hanger piece includes a hanger mechanism and a cleat. The clamping piece includes a body having an upper surface and a slotted grove receptor. The clamping piece is removably connected to the hanger piece by inserting the head of the cleat into the slotted grove receptor, whereby the cleat locks the clamping piece to the body of the hanger member in a cleat-and-groove arrangement.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0253567 to Cossey discloses a gift bag that includes a top panel having a centrally located slot formed therein, a bag body extending downward from the top panel to form a substantial enclosure, and a reinforcing material adjacent the top panel. The reinforcing material is placed so as to not interfere with said centrally located slot and the slot is sized to allow a rod engaging member of a hanger to pass therethrough.